orosfandomcom-20200214-history
The Krad
Description The Krad are a race of humanoid insects that live in gigantic underground colonies which are ruled by a "Hivemind" . They are generally grey and cyan in color although this may vary from continent to continent due to camoflauge and adaptation. Krad are described as having large muscular arms and thighs with talon-like feet and hands ending in vicious claws designed to quickly cut into an aggressor, or dig through the earth at a rapid pace. Their mouths are maxilla ''with long ''palps which give their mandibles reach and strength, being able to rip chunks of flesh from prey with ease. The Krad rely on their Hivemind in day to day activities as well as the most basic of functions, such as sight. The Hivemind send vibrations that work similarly to the echo-location of a bat which all hive members completely rely on to find their way around. The first Krad are said to hail from the island of Diaspor where the lack of predators allowed for widespread colonies to be established, the first hive came to be known to humans as "the Heart of Diaspor" and boasted a population of nearly 200,000,000. Life Cycle The Krad come from eggs, laid by the female and fertilized by the male, which take anywhere from 6-8 months to fully mature. Upon hatching the youngling's first meal is the shells from which they just recently escaped from. During the first month after hatching the younglings stay mostly within the "nest", which consists of a simple ring of boulders that stop them from climing over and out into the colony. They are not named until their 1st birthday, due to the high amount of infant deaths. Beliefs The Krad all follow the same religious rituals and rites, they believe the world was created by three deities: Gorathyl, Terranaff, and Zenolis. *'Gorathyl' is said to have created the world out of nothingness with the four basic harmonic elements of fire, water, earth, and air. *'Terranaff' is considered the goddess of the sun, light, life, and the animals that walk the earth, fly amongst the clouds, and swim in the oceans and lakes. She is the least popular goddess but hailed nonetheless for she gave the Krad the creatures they consider food. *'Zenolis' is the god of the night, the moon, and death. He is often portrayed as the ruler of the Nether. While Zenolis is the most popular of the gods shrines to all of them exist within every hive. It is considered heresy if a hive does not have a temple to each of the gods and is a crime punishable with death. Hives Hives are large underground cave structures dug out by the Krad. These hives are constructed in a manner where the Hivemind can send vibration signals through the entire hive to communicate with even the most remote dwellers. Within each hive are 11-18 districts that can support housing, storage, temples, farms, markets, and, although rare, arenas. Hiveminds Nobody knows what the Hiveminds look like, or even if they really exist. Deserters **Heading 3 is an enemy that must be removed from existence. Use it again, and I swear I will eat your liver. ~Cat 15:07, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Category:History and Geography